Mother Earth and Father Time
by cmsully
Summary: There once was a boy with eyes of sapphire, whose hair shone like the sun. There once was a girl with eyes of ruby, whose hair shined like the moon. This is the story of their timeless romance. My first VenFuu and my first fairy-tale style story.


*I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

**Recommended music to play in the background as you read this: 'Mother Earth and Father Time' from the 1973 version of the movie 'Charlotte's Web'.**

* * *

There once was a boy with eyes of sapphire, whose hair shone like the sun. He didn't know where he came from, or why he was there, but he did know one thing- his domain was over Time. Flying around the cosmos, he was the one who made sure that things moved to their appropriate time, not too fast and/or not too slow.

There once was a girl with eyes of ruby, whose hair shone like the moon. She didn't know where she came from, or why she was there, but she did know one thing- her domain was over the planet Earth. Using the winds that traversed her home, she was the one who made sure that Nature followed its appropriate course, with everything in balance.

The boy, due to his constant traveling, was a very friendly soul. He got along with almost everyone he met, and was always talking to people with a smile on his face.

The girl, having never left her domain, was a very shy soul. While she got along with those under her domain fairly well, to others she rarely spoke more than one word.

One day, the boy's travels brought him to the girl's domain.

Their first meeting was… interesting, to say the least. He had seen her crouching in a clearing, silently coaxing some shy flowers to bloom. The boy, being his usual self, tried to make friends with the girl. The girl, being her usual self, simply stood up and flew away from him.

Intrigued by this, the boy made it his mission to befriend the unusual girl.

Even though his domain was over Time, the boy was very impatient in his quest. Whenever he tried to engage the girl into a conversation, more often than not she'd say as little as possible and promptly leave the area. However, the boy never gave up in his quest.

One day, the boy's efforts paid off. The girl had become tired of constantly getting away from him, and using the old philosophy of 'if you give him what he wants, he'll go away' decided to allow him the opportunity to befriend her. However, she was surprised at how well the two of them got along, despite their many differences.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and still the girl allowed the boy to hang around. The boy was fascinated to learn that whenever the seasons changed, the girl changed her outfit to match it and made it known to her. The girl was fascinated by the stories of the boy's travels, and made it clear to him that she loved the stories about the places far beyond her domain.

However, one day, something unexpected happened- the two realized that they had fallen in love. The two had been walking in one of the many forests on Earth. Like most who go into forests, at one point the boy tripped over a tree root and took her down with him. Somehow, he had managed to land above her, and for several long moments the two stared at each other. Blushes were evident on both sides, but surprisingly it was the girl who initiated the kiss. He, thankfully, had no complaints.

Unfortunately, however, as he relished in his new romance the boy forgot about his duties. While on Earth Time still moved according to plan, all across the rest of the universe Time slowed down and eventually stopped altogether.

This got the attention of the boy's mentor, a greying black-haired man whose domain was over Space. Quickly traveling to see what had caused the boy to neglect his duties, the mentor was surprised to see his pupil caught in the snares of love.

At this point, most would expect the boy's mentor to demand that the two separate and never see each other again. He might use force, he might use threats, or he might even use manipulation. Whatever means he used would have the same results- the boy and the girl would be torn from each other, never to be close to their love again.

The man did none of these things. After all, he was much older than the boy, and thus knew how pointless it would be to tear them apart. No one knows why, but some suspect that at one point in the man's existence he himself had been in love, and at one point he had been separated from his love permanently.

Making his presence known to his pupil, the man simply informed the boy of what had happened to the universe. After he did so, he walked a short distance away to give the young couple some much needed privacy.

The boy was torn. While on one hand he wanted to stay with the girl, on the other hand he knew he had to get back to his duties to the rest of the universe. He knew he couldn't ask the girl to leave her home… so for several long hours, the two remained silent as they tried to think of the best solution to their problems.

Suddenly, even though both the boy and the girl knew it was the middle of the day, the sky began to grow dark. Looking up towards the sun, the two were surprised to see that the moon that circled Earth was blocking the sun's light, creating a beautiful eclipse. It was then that the girl came up with a solution.

After consulting with his mentor on their decision, the three worked some powerful magic. When they were done, the boy and the man prepared to leave.

The young couple gave each other a kiss good-bye, then the ones who controlled Space and Time left Earth… however, not for the last time.

You see, the magic the three wrought bound the sun and moon to the presence of the boy. Now, whenever the boy was on Earth, a solar eclipse would form, alerting the girl to his presence on Earth. The girl would immediately rush to the boy, and the two would be reunited once more. However, the boy can never stay for long, so as soon as he left the eclipse would end and the girl would be alone once more.

As the years passed by, the boy and girl would eventually be given many names. Ventus and Fuu, Father Time and Mother Earth… the list goes on and on. However, no matter their title, the two are rightly paired together.

So, next time you see a solar eclipse, know that the boy and girl are together once more, and let your heart fill with joy. After all, their hearts will be…

* * *

A/N: So... I indirectly blame Fearless miko here and Kiome-Yasha over on deviantART for this one. How, you may ask? Well, you see, Fearless miko wrote a great SessKag story called 'Crescendo'. In that story, there's a scene in chapter 12 where Kikyo is trying to get Rin and Shippo to go to sleep after a horrific battle to reclaim the West for Sesshomaru. Eventually, she decides to sing 'Mother Earth and Father Time' to them, with a lovely little smoke sequence that is just absolutely awesome. I had always wanted to do something similar, however I could never think of anything. This is where Kiome-Yasha comes in. As some of you are aware, she is a HUGE fan of VenFuu, and even started a fanclub promoting them. Well, their fanclub has a special event titled 'Sun and Moon', which then gave me the inspiration needed to write this. Ordinarily, I stay away from Fuu because her one-word sentences kill me... however, I think by writing her in a fairy-tale style story is a great compromise.


End file.
